Roja, blanca, plateada Luna al fin y al cabo
by Azu
Summary: No es diferente, es especial, y si la conocieran se daría cuenta. Aún sin encajar, da todo lo que puede por el resto... con una misteriosa sonrisa y la mirada azul y pura. Ella, la que nos guarda, cambiante y sincera. Simple. Luminosa. Luna.


**Blanca, roja, plateada. Luna al fin y al cabo.**

A Luna le encanta su nombre. No se ofende en absoluto cuando la llaman lunática – porque, sí, ama a la luna y se siente identificada con ella. Además, cierta vez le pareció escuchar una historia sobre ese mote. Desde entonces, le gusta aún más.

((Oyó que había un castillo en Escocia que no todo el mundo podía ver, donde los árboles se movían y las cosas flotaban y una vez al mes se escuchaban los aullidos de _lunático_ a la luna. También había calcetines, bollitos de crema y latín. Puede que no fuera cierto… pero algo le decía que sí. Le gustaría conocer ese sitio))

Sabe que fue su madre quien eligió el nombre para ella. Nunca llegó a preguntarle el por qué, pero no le hace falta. Ella sabe, simplemente, que nació con él predestinado. Porque ella es la luna, blanca y brillante (como su piel), alejada del mundo pero orbitando a su alrededor.

Sabe que no forma parte de la humanidad, que es distinta, diferente, _rara_. Pero también sabe que, si intentara alejarse de las personas, buscar a otro como ella, no podría. Se caería. Necesita a la gente, aunque no la necesiten a ella, pero no le importa – no es que no consiga nada a cambio.

Luna observa, desde su blanca perfección y su artífice luminosidad. Por mucho que se acerque, nunca formará parte del resto - pero es ese estado de dar vueltas, a su manera, siguiendo su propio compás, el que la hace conocer, reflexionar, atender a lo que interese y, de lo que no, pasar de largo. Luna conoce a la gente más que ellos mismos, el desarrollo de la humanidad, más que las mismas personas. Porque Luna nunca es sujeto de nada, siempre es esa tercera persona de la que se puede prescindir y que, aun así, _está_.

Sabe que nadie le presta atención. Es algo que está ahí, ocupando un espacio como podría ser cualquier otro. Sin mayor relevancia. Solo que, en realidad, sí la tiene. Porque a Luna no le importa ayudar a quien haga falta, iluminar a los que ya no tienen sol (aunque la dejen de lado cuando vuelve a amanecer).

((No le importa tender un pañuelo a quienes lloran en los baños del segundo piso, sin pararse a pensar en si debería o no. Porque no hay gente buena o mala, simplemente momentos en los que las personas son llevadas a hacer algo bueno o malo))

Vigía, protectora y creyente. No es ilusa por creer en todo, sino todo lo contrario. Su vida y la de los demás, lo que ha visto, presenciado y protagonizado, la llevan a darse cuenta de que¿quién dice lo que es verdad y mentira? Ella no. Y no se cree superior, pero sabe que los demás tampoco son muy diferentes a ella. Al menos, en lo esencial, no demasiado.

Ella no es diferente, es _distinta_.

Cree en la humanidad, en la bondad de la gente. En el progreso y en la capacidad de corregir tus errores. En lo que puede ver y, especialmente, en lo que no. Cree en los sentimientos y en los impulsos, pero también en la razón y en la ardua búsqueda de la sabiduría. Cree, cree, cree, y si dejara de creer en algún momento, tiene claro que se apagaría. Porque su corazón es inmenso y todo lo que contiene es fe, que hace que cada mañana sea fantástica y que nunca dejen de brillar sus ojos. Tal vez no exista un Dios, pero¿qué más da? Hay muchas más cosas que le hacen levantarse cada día.

Ella es una Ravenclaw. Si se le acabaran las esperanzas y las ideas… pues pensaría en otra cosa.

Una vez al mes, hay luna nueva. En Astronomía se estudian cifras y razonamientos y cosas por el estilo, pero de lo que nadie se ha dado cuenta, es que cada vez que la luna no gobierna la noche, alguien pone flores frente a la lápida de Norah Lovegood. No es que sea una casualidad.

Siete años, mes a mes, la luna desaparece para que sean las velas las que iluminen el triste cementerio. Una figura rubia y delgada, que se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, mientras juguetea con la varita. Flores, velas, un hechizo de limpieza y los números de _El Quisquilloso_ desde el mes anterior. Y siempre el mismo comienzo.

"_¿Sabes, mamá…?"_

Ochenta y seis meses, si los contaras con exactitud (algo que nadie hace, porque no se dan cuenta). Bueno, ochenta y cinco. Hubo un día (que no volvería a repetirse jamás) en el que no fue.

((Ese día la gente estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de que debía no haber luna. En cambio, una luna más brillante que nunca, rojiza y cubierta de sangre, más cerca de la Tierra que nunca, luchaba junto con aquellos que creían –como ella-, y que morirían antes que destrozar sus ideales y abandonar a sus compañeros. Luna fue _una más_ y, aunque no espere que vuelva a repetirse, le gustó la experiencia))

Al mes siguiente, aún cuando la gente no terminaba de rehacer sus vidas, de llorar sus pérdidas, de retomar la rutina, Luna volvió al cementerio. Había más gente que de costumbre, con razón, y sentía que aún el mal no había desaparecido del todo – no hasta que no volviera a haber sonrisas. Pero ella quería colaborar, por lo que mostraba levemente sus perlados dientes mientras cruzaba las piernas, soltaba el cargamento, y suspiraba.

- ¿Sabes, mamá, que tenías razón? –rió, probablemente por un chiste interno, o por alguno con su madre- Las cosas ya no están tan mal. Por cierto¿te acuerdas de Neville? –esperó, como si realmente su madre estuviera delante y le contestara. Tal vez fuera verdad- Pues ha salvado el mundo.

**Notas de la autora**

Dedicado a Noa, por ser ELLA. Por merecerlo y por yo quererte tanto que te escribo. Porque fui al instituto y ahí estuvo, frente a mí, quince completos minutos: plateada, redonda, misteriosa. Mi luna llena, a la que aullé. Y me inspiró, me inspirásteis. Porque Luna también merece que se escriba de ella, y siempre será nuestra heroína. La de los soñadores, que no somos los únicos. Espero que algún día te nos unas.


End file.
